


Last time

by qorisheep



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qorisheep/pseuds/qorisheep
Summary: No one would expect respectable Officer Tucker to be corrupted by a small meth carrier, but he is.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Last time

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a long fic with this idea, but since I have to finish other fics for now, I got the urge with this OS
> 
> If some part is a little strange in writing, it is because the original language is English and I am only trying to use the word translator, but you can enter my profile to see the original version and with the Chrome translator it can do a great job :D  
> Enjoy

Tweek knew that selling around that area was dangerous to the business, but his fingers trembled more than usual when his boss gave him half the paycheck and this one was so juicy; could not refuse. He needed it, not that he didn't have to eat, or where to live, since he was still living with his parents, those issues weren't a problem. But his vice had not improved over the years, on the contrary, over the years he wanted more. The small dose in his coffee was no longer enough, his parents were also not very happy or proud of the matter so they only looked away from the obvious; that his only son was a hopeless addict.

One of the men who so often gave him the secret ingredient for Tweek bros coffe's coffee, gave him an extra package, just once, and that time it was enough for the blonde to fall into the typical trap in which many fall, including him. At first he only used it when he had a particularly strong panic attack or when he had to do some exposure on his own. He gradually increased the dose, when he left high school, his table and what he earned in his parents' cafeteria was no longer enough, not to focus more than on the powerful need of his head that reminded him of how much he wanted that drug in his system; Happened.

Now he was playing any entertaining shit on his cell phone while he waited for the buyer. He had to look relaxed, like anyone else, black glasses did a good job as the view did not bother so much despite the multiple headlights on the street or the cars passing, the wig stung a little, but it was bearable; I could do it.

The buyer in question, I sat down for a while without giving any signal, but that was the protocol, observe a while before the exchange. Tweek had already received the money and only had to deliver what was agreed. The packages were boys but of good quality, so they were worth their weight, much better than the shit that the blonde got in. He preferred quantity over quality, as he was a vicious, but he didn't want to cause his parents any more trouble. Not that they were very good parents, but they gave him their space and still didn't pressure him to get a real, decent job or recriminate him to drop out of college. They even gave him a few shifts in the cafeteria and paid him as if it were everyone, which gave him a lot of time to sell, which was what made him the most money. When at last there was little attention in them Tweek pulled out the packages and quickly approached them through the bench to the buyer, the buyer kept it as quickly and faking a call, to stand and go. Everything had gone well. Against all odds, that it was a clear night, that it was a part of the city center. Happy as he was, sigh to comb his hair from the wig, he would stay a little longer just in his case... or that was the plan until I heard someone run, they had discovered their buyer and chased him a few streets ahead.

He had to go.

I try to be as casual as possible, like the one who doesn't want the matter, but in the corner someone grabbed him by the arm. Her eyes fixed on the police uniform, to find the plaque with a gleaming Donovan engraved on it. Shit, they were going to stop him again, he was on the edge of the judge's warning the last time he could bail him out for his release. When the handcuffs were put on him, he resigned himself, until before entering the patrol, another voice became present.

"Donovan, I took me to that" His eyes were fixed on the other cop "help Chief Barbrady, I think they broke the nose of a headbutt."

"And why don't you go help him?"

There was a little silence that left Tweak uncertain and so nervous that he began to tremble.

"You're stronger, " he pulled out his partner's middle finger, who suddenly let go of laughter and pushed him towards Officer Tucker, "if you're a pain in the ass with that, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Officer Donovan went in the opposite direction and then it was just the two of them.

"Come in at once Tweak"

Once he was inside, he let out a sigh, that had been so close.

"Don't relax so much" from the rearview mirror the officer's stare watched him with some annoyance "I could make you cry"

"I know you'll make me cry," he finally said, finally taking off his glasses "but not the same way your partner would, Officer Tucker."

Tweek looked back at the rearview mirror and this time they were both looking at each other.

"You bought a good wig this time" I said "hesitate a little if it really was you"

"Yes, I got a good salesman," he replied, watching the patrol leave the main street "then... are you going to do a checkup, Craig?"

"Routine review" the tone of voice I use was really serious, but the blonde only let out a sharp giggle for the effort to suppress it, without much success "I need to know if you're wearing more of that crap."

The car stopped in a new neighborhood that was barely under construction, under the patrol and was taken to a small house that barely had a flat. They came in and he was taken directly to what he assumed was the main alcobe.

He loosened his tie to drop her and knew the threat of the car would become a reality.

Tucker ordered him to raise his arms, this would be the routine, if not because he once found his only package of methamphetamine and threw it as far away as he could next to the wig he was wearing, he began to caress him. I lift his shirt little by little. The tickling sensation was changed to something more cuddly by the caressed skin, they approached until their hips occasionally collided with gentle thrusts that gave him when he pulled it. Craig anchored himself on his neck, kissing hard and noisy, shaking him by how rough he was being, though necessary, his barely handcuffed hands allowed him to cling to the opponent's shirt, when he grabbed his hips and began to crash or caress her against his insistently. At the same time while his pecs were caressed in different patterns. At some point they had ended up leaning on the closet and Craig guided his arms to surround him, from that position Tweek could change positions and try to suffocate him with the handcuffs..., but he hadn't done it the first time and he wouldn't start now.

One consequence of the use of methamphetamines, was that his sexual libido was increasingly complicated to achieve, it was not like he could warm up quickly as when he was younger, not everyone could or had the patience to make him feel good, but Craig had learned that in his previous encounters, so he took the time to warm it up and was getting better over time , Would you be practicing with someone else?, well, Tweak didn't have to think about that, at the moment her only obligation was to return other people's kisses, not stain the officer's uniform and enjoy, enjoy all those attentions. He had to put out his head, for his own good.

Tweek didn't notice how long they had been standing, until the plants on his feet started to burn and his legs hurt because of how tense he endured his shudders.

"Craig..." He groaned short in his ear, gently scratching the base of the jet hair, drawing the attention of the man who was very focused on his work "I need you"

Craig threw himself to bed next to him.

"Hey, you're not going to take away my..."

Craig silenced him with a kiss that went from simple contact to a French one alarmingly. Oh hell I was really upset today.

Craig's hands passed from top to bottom. With the ease with which he tied some laces, Tweek's belt was removed without looking, because his eyes met and the nerves that did not appear at any other time, beat him when those green eyes looked at him and only at him. He pushed himself to kiss him, to the point where he was sure to bump his nose, but never mind, he didn't want to keep those eyes on him. Soon his tongues were caressed heavily and he could feel his saliva escape from his lips every time they changed angles. Suddenly a hand grabbed their scrotums by squeezing them and playing with them over their boxers.

Tweek felt increasingly restless and hot, his cheeks burned like hell, he wanted so much that his handcuffs would be taken away because you're not only preventing him from touching the beautiful man on him too, but they scraped his wrists for movement every now and then.

"Get the handcuffs off me, " he begged, with the little air he still had and the most pitiful tone he could, trying not to look at each other's eyes "please."

Craig just smiled funny and licked from his neck to his ear.

"I told you I'd make you cry..."

He heard Craig pull down his pants too and started rubbing his penis against his. The friction was good and I could already feel the moisture of the pre semen in his boxer. I'm trying to hold his voice because he knew Craig liked him, it was his only way of protest, he just raised his handcuffed arms over his head stretching them out. He closed his eyes tightly not only because of how overwhelming the feeling was, but because holding his voice was getting harder and harder and he knew Craig's eyes would look for his own if he opened them.

He bit his lip after his first gasp escaped. As hard as he could, he felt Craig anchored in his neck, leaving pacifiers he couldn't cover in the middle of summer, in places so ridiculously obvious, that he knew it was his way of claiming as well. At some point a metallic taste appeared in his mouth and he knew he had hurt himself.

He stopped containing himself. And Craig came soon after. What began as Craig's triumphant smile ended in a gesture of annoyance. That Tweek returned, too.

"Don't get hurt"

I stopped for a moment to cleanse the blood and caress his cheek, which I hardly noticed had some tears. He opened his eyes only to find a Craig watching him with deep concern and his heart was squeezed, he should not have looked at him but now that he did, he noticed his agitation, his sweat, his hair scrambled by his fingers. His breath slipped away. This was so...

"I'm going to take your baby handcuffs off.

The anger had passed. But not the way I would have wanted to. It was still until he was done and I knew Tucker wouldn't stop until he met him. He left the handcuffs on the night table, then pulled out some envelopes and a condom from it. He took off all his clothes quickly, because he was already wet enough by sweat and didn't want to wait any longer for the hands that adored him. Craig also undressed at his watchful eye, not noticing that he bit his lip again, until the pain of the wound warned him. To say that only Craig drooled over Tweek was inaccurate, because they really both really liked each other a lot.

The first time he stopped him, the first thing he did was remove his dark glasses and even though they were red next to his nose by a recent proven one, that he nmism will be considered a disaster, Craig simply kissed him and his unit on the outskirts of town became the first of many occasions.

Now, the jet sat him between his stretched legs and the caresses resumed, while he opened the first lube sachet. The smell of both was already intense, making the atmosphere more conducive, the heat was still present, any touch was well received and rewarded by his voice, doing what Craig loved so much, being free until he reached it. Now neither of them was contained and even if they did not say words, their bodies responded to each other, devoted to each other. Craig's fingers glided quietly down a path he already knew. After a while he felt the other's mienbro press him. His hands clinging to the sheets, abandoned his post to caress the other's face.

"Craig..."

He could not even formulate a decent prayer, but the other understood, as he always did, and gently moved him from his position, to throw him to bed and stand in front of him.

He lay between his legs with the condom already on, slowly entering it. Craig was great and feeling it was always an experience from esfinter to base, one he always recorded in his memory. He doesn't remember anyone like that, that without talking too much he'll get so deep, that he opened up passed between him, while he could only thank that. His hands clung to the sheets, until the rammings took a heavier course. Her hand collided with that of the jet, who interned her. It was all heat, lascive sounds of a bed grinding and skin versus skin colliding with each other.

Tweek was ruined in many ways, but perhaps his worst mistake had been this, allowing that always, when the first orgasm of the night will flood him, everyone would disappear from his head except Craig.

There was a comparison to that in no other bed. His hands intertwined, his glances that no longer sought answers.

He pushed Craig later, to take him to orgasm too. Being noisy, while riding in the man hair. Closing his eyes so as not to notice the obvious, he was not much different from his parents.

When his name left Craig's lips he was satisfied.

"Let this be the last time, " reticened the officer, as he caressed the blond who collapsed on his chest.

The addict just laughed again a few tired sighs.

"Last time"

But you both knew, that wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
